The Shadow Of SpiderMan
by homel001
Summary: Set in my own universe, Peter Parker has been Spider-Man for three years when he has to take on the Shocker who has mysteriously placed a vendetta on Norman Osborn. Please read and review.
1. The Way Life Is

**The Shadow of **

**Spider-Man**

**By**

**Homel001**

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man. Marvel does. The story is my idea and I hope you enjoy it. This is a side project of mine while I work on "Mounting the Darkness" with Shadow-Factor. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1

The Way Life Is

Night time had descended over Manhattan Island as the rain clouds rolled over, blocking the stars. As the rush our came to an end, the city's dark and dangerous street life sprung into action. Outside the Oscorp tower, Norman Osborn was waiting patiently for his limo to arrive. It had become cold and the rain began to fall on him. He didn't notice it much as he was tired from a long twelve hour meeting which he had held with his military contractors. His plans were to sell his new glider technology to the military so he could use the funding to expand his company across the country. So far, he was having the time of his life. As his limo pulled up into the drive way, Norman entered the passenger seat and ordered his driver to take him home. He wanted a silent drive.

It seemed like a peaceful trip as they approached the intersection, but Norman could tell that something was wrong as his ears picked up a strange ticking sound which was coming from below. Realising what it was he ordered his driver to bail from the car.

"GET OUT!" he yelled as he barrelled from the car just as it exploded in a million pieces.

He sat there in the street, covered in dirt and rain water as he watched the burning wreck of his limo. Someone had planted a bomb and he wanted to know who. He had made a lot of enemies over the last few years from rival corporations, but someone was definitely out to see that he was killed.

A few moments later, the police arrived along with the fire fighters and closed off the street. The paramedics also arrived to check the business tycoon over. He was unharmed, just badly shaken and angry.

"What the hell happened, Mr Osborn?" A cop asked as he tried to fill in his report. "We could hear that explosion a mile away."

"Somebody planted a bomb you idiot!" Norman barked as he brushed the cop to one side. "Somebody tried to kill me! Somebody who obviously wants to take Oscorp down."

"Somebody's trying to kill him Robbie!" Barked J. Jonah Jameson as he held a newspaper that covered the incident the night before. "You want to know who I think it was. Spider-Man that's who!"

"Spider-Man planting bombs under cars. Really Jonah?" Robbie Robertson replied as he raised a brow in disbelief. "Sounds far-fetched to me considering the amount of times the web head has saved the man. Why would he want to kill him?"

"Because he was trying to fool us into thinking he was a hero, hiding his true intentions." Jameson rambled on as he stood up and paced his office. "It's been done before. The web headed menace has gone too far this time and I want to be the one who brings him down!"

"You've got to be kidding me?" Robbie replied as he rolled his eyes up at the ceiling. "What are you going to, have the entire police force out there looking for him?"

"I'll do even better than that." Jameson snarled. "I'll get the army on his red and blue ass!"

Robbie tried not to laugh at the man as he thought it was a joke. Unbeknownst to them both, Peter Parker has listened to the entire conversation from the other side of the door. As always, he was not impressed at Jameson's attitude towards the whole situation. However, he knew that the important thing to do was to check on the Osborn's following Norman's ordeal. Receiving his pay check from Betty Brant, he left the Bugle and headed towards the bus stop. He felt fed up with it all already. He had been Spider-Man for three years and he felt like he was being treated as public enemy number one. He wanted to be viewed as a super hero. It wasn't going to happen.

Changing into his costume, Peter took to the webs as Spider-Man as he swung through town to get home quicker. He preferred web-swinging as opposed to taking the bus or the subway. He liked the clean air as it would clear his head of all the stress that he would endure during the day. As he approached the docks, his spider-sense tingled. A police chase was occurring below him as the car thief rammed other vehicles off the road, endangering other pedestrians. Spider-Man dived downwards, landing on top the car hood and smashed his hand through the glass.

"Wow the AA are going to love you." He said as he gripped the steering wheel and sent the car hurtling into a tree.

The thief crawled out of the immobilized car and tried to make a run for it, but he was stopped by a sheet of webbing that wrapped itself around his legs. He looked up to see Spider-Man perched on top of a street light looking down at him.

"And that concludes another episode of crash test dummies." He quipped as he webbed the thief to the wall before swinging off out of sight.

"D-damn you!" the thief muttered as he wriggled around at his web bonds. "I'll get even with you some day, Spider-Man!"

As Peter returned home, he noticed that his Aunt May had company in the kitchen. He recognised the other voice as a smile appeared on his face. Racing into the kitchen, he was thrilled to see the beautiful, blonde hair blue eyed Gwen Stacy sitting in his chair. He hadn't seen her in months since she left for London to stay with her aunt and uncle. He missed her so much and thought of her as much as he could.

"Gwen!" he said as he hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Whoa, slow down Peter, you blow a fuse." May joked. "Let's sit down and have some tea shall we?"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Mat, but seeing Gwen is the first good thing to have happened to me this week." Peter explained as he sat down and helped himself to some toast.

"Well I'm glad I came back then." Gwen smiled. "I've missed you too Peter. I've been longing to come back but my uncle has been very sick. Luckily he's feeling better so I booked the first flight I could find. I arrived here this morning."

"It's good to have you back dear." May replied as she looked at Peter. "How was the Bugle today?"

"It sucked as usual." Peter replied as he stared down at his plate. "Either, Jameson is a once minded person, or he's just a re-incarnation of Hitler himself."

"He's not still out to get Spider-Man is he?" Gwen asked.

"He sure is." Peter answered. "At first it was a little grudge against masked men but now it seems to have grown into an obsession of his. It's all he ever talks about."

"What you've got to remember dear is that Mr Jameson is a bitter old man whose only friend in the world is money." May pointed out. "He picks on Spider-Man because he seeks a challenge. Don't let it bother you so much."

"Yeah maybe." Peter mumbled. "It just gets hard sometimes because I'm in between the two. I have to defend Spider-Man because I'm there when he does what he does. Yet I've got to show my loyalty to the skin flint because he is my boss."

"That's life I'm afraid." Gwen said as she stroked Peter's hand. "Now if it's ok with your Aunt May, I'd like to borrow you for an hour or two."

"It's fine with me." May smiled as she picked up the dishes. "Run along you two."

Peter and Gwen headed down the street towards Gwen's apartment. The air was warm and the sun began to set providing a peaceful setting. As Gwen tried to help Peter relax, she could see that he was really struggling with his lifestyle.

"Don't look so tense Pete." She said as she put her arm around him. "Look the reason why I wanted you now is because I knew you were feeling like this so I've decided to help you."

"Help me?" Peter replied as he stopped in his tracks. "What are you going to do, rip my muscles out?"

"Don't be so morbid." Gwen chucked as she kissed Peter softly on the cheek. "I love you as I always have done since high school so I'm going to help you whether you like it or not."

"Alright." Peter smirked as he took Gwen's hand and escorted her down the road. "Did you hear the news?"

"What news?" Gwen asked clueless.

"I'm worried about Harry." Peter explained. "Someone tried to blow up Norman Osborn last night. It was a car bomb. The poor man must be a nervous wreck right now."

"If I know Norman Osborn, he'll be fine." Gwen assured him. "But if you want to see Harry then let's go and see him."

"Ok." Peter agreed as he pulled out his cell phone and dialled Harry's number. "Hey Harry..It's Peter. Hey man we've heard what happened and….yes we, Gwen's home… yeah that's right. listen if you want to talk about it then why don't you meet us at the coffee bean in an hour…yes….it's up to you…..cool see you then….alright then…..bye."

With that, they headed to Gwen's apartment where they had a few minutes to themselves. If Peter was ever going to feel better, it was being supportive towards his best friend.

"Better now?" Gwen asked him.

"Much better." Peter smiled.

Meanwhile at Oscorp, Norman Osborn had locked himself in his office and wished not to be disturbed unless otherwise. He was only expecting one person. A former business associate and close friend who offered to help him out regarding the car bomb incident the night before. As he stood there, gazing out of the window, his secretary buzzed through.

"_Mister Larson is here to see you, Mister Osborn."_

"Send him in." Norman replied as he sat down behind his desk and poured himself a drink.

Just then, a smart younger gentleman entered the room wearing a fine grey plaid suit and designer glasses. As he took a seat, Norman started the conversation.

"So Mister Larson, what did you find from the wreckage?"

"You won't believe it, Norman." Larson replied. "It was a K-2 plastic explosive. Only one organisation makes them. Fisk Enterprises."

"But Fisk Enterprises went bankrupt months ago." Norman replied as he didn't buy the explanation. "Somebody else is behind all this. You know what, Mister Larson, there's something here that doesn't meet the eye."


	2. Culprit

Chapter 2

The Culprit

Harry Osborn had suffered enough the past few months. He had to deal with the fact that his mother had died along with the fact that heart had been ripped out when Mary Jane decided to walk out on him. All that remained was a shallow hull of a man who no longer felt like he had meaning. As he sat there, blankly staring into his cup of Americano, he was startled by the sudden appearance of Peter and Gwen.

"Hey buddy, how are you keeping?" Peter asked as he hugged Harry. "We haven't heard from you in ages. We were beginning to get worried."

"It's just what you would expect really." Harry sighed as he stared down at his hands. "I've just been trying to figure out where I stand in life. My dad doesn't want to know me anymore since Oscorp expanded. Plus I miss my mom and I miss Mary Jane. It's like you're the only guys left."

"What did we tell you, Harry?" Gwen said as she sat down opposite him. "Mary Jane left for a reason. She had to leave because she had no family left in New York and she didn't want you to give up your life so you could be with her. Besides, you have family."

"Really?" Harry quizzed as he quickly glanced up at the fair blonde. "Who do I have, Gwen? You? Peter?"

"Yes." Peter answered swiftly. "I don't understand why you don't see it like we do. You've always been a part of the Parker family since high school. You need to snap out of this depressing pit you're put yourself in and live your life. If your father doesn't want to know you then that's his choice. It shouldn't stop you from living your life."

"That's just what I wanted to hear." Harry replied sarcastically.

"I know it's not what you want to hear." Gwen said. "But Pete's right. Come with us. Have a good time like you use to. We care about you that's all."

"Yeah...Yeah alright." Harry sighed as he paid the bill and got up to leave. "So where are we going?"

"We're going to grab a take out and go to my place." Gwen replied with a smile. "So grab your coat Mr Osborn cause I'm paying and I'm taking no for an answer."

Over at Oscorp, Norman and the mysterious Mr Larson were taking a stroll through one of the many new labs that had been installed. They were continuing their discussion on the car bomb incident until they had both come to a conclusion on the culprit. Larson's theory was a far-fetched one but as he divulged deeper into it, Norman was beginning to see sense.

"Tell me." He asked. "How long has this man been working for the Kingpin? Before the company when bankrupt that is?"

"My sources tell me that he had worked for Kingpin for exactly four years." Larson replied. "He was one of his strong henchmen who could easily get the job done. They had a deal going. Kingpin would provide him with the technology and in return, he would do the work for a good price."

"He must still be working for him." Norman theorised as he rubbed his chin. "For many years now, Wilson Fisk has been jealous of the progress that Oscorp has made. So he obviously intends to kill me where he can ruin the company. This guy is still doing his dirty work, but without any file information on his true identity, we can't even check and locate his ware bouts. This is going to be difficult."

"Well he does go by one other name." Larson replied. "His name is The Shocker. He is a well known felon on the police archives. He has escaped Ryker's Island on no more than six occasions, all been foiled by Spider-Man and he was once a member of the notorious Sinister Six, two years ago."

"The Shocker hey?" Norman muttered. "Yes, I've heard of him. I guess we should...you know…prepare ourselves."

"_Dispatch, all units report to Union Square station. We have reports of a Terrorist gang roaming the main platforms. One man is presumed to be armed and very dangerous with hi-tech weaponry. All officers are to approach with caution."_

Another morning dawned upon the city as a police dispatch call was picked up over Peter's ham radio. Excited, he changed into his costume and leaped out of the window as Spider-Man. Swinging from building to building, Spider-Man located the trail of police car that were already making their way down the main highway. He let go of his current webline and clung onto the wall which took him opposite the station entrance. He noticed that the SWAT team and the cops had barricaded the entrance and cordoned off the street, attracting curious passing civilians. He swooped down and landed on the street side to get an idea of the situation.

"What's going on?" he said as he asked the SWAT commander. "I hears the reports. It sounds like Shocker."

"We can handle this on our own Spider-Man!" the commander replied. "I'll thank you to clear the area otherwise you'll be arrested for trespassing."

"Oh come off it!" Spider-Man replied as he waved his hands mockingly. "You guys can't get within a reach of that nightmare. I'm can handle this."

"Alright." The commander replied as his thought it over. "But make sure that we can arrest the other terrorists. ALL UNITS STAND DOWN!"

Shooting his webs to form a slingshot, Spider-Man propelled himself into the main lobby where he was immediately confronted by the armed terrorists. He had to be careful there were hostages in the room. As he clung there on the pillar, he fire web balls to the disable the terrorist's guns.

"All this because you couldn't get a discount on the subway." He mocked as he jumped down and pummelled the men.

Three more terrorists emerged from the platform to see what the fuss was all about when they spotted the wall-crawler. Spider-Man dodged the barrage of gun fire as he threw his fists at the men before webbing them to the ground.

"I'll leave you the cleaning bill for this mess." He said as he grabbed one of the webbed up goons. "Now tell me bright eyes, where's Shocker?"

"He-he's gone down into the subway tunnel." The goon replied. "You can't catch him now."

"Oh I beg to differ, buddy." Spider-Man said as he webbed the man's mouth. "And that's for the fact that you don't have any Polo's. Your breath stinks!"

With that, he headed down onto the subway tracks as the SWAT moved in to secure the area. Once he made it onto the service path, he used his spider-sense to track the Shocker. He did just that. The Shocker was a mile ahead down the southern rail, carrying a bomb on his back. Spider-Man knew he could catch up to him, but he had to be careful because of the oncoming trains.

"_I better stick to the walls before I become a subway sandwich." _He thought as he scaled the dimly lit tunnel wall. _No pun intended."_

He eventually found Shocker who was approaching a service control room. Spider-Man checked his bearings by mapping out his location in his head. With a sudden realisation, he knew where his opponent was going.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled as he leaped down, blocking the Shocker's path. "Blowing up Oscorp is a definite no-no. Besides would you rather blow up the Bugle? See that, I would help you with."

"Get out of my way Spider-Man!" Shocker growled as his gauntlets sent the wall crawler hurtling into the wall. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into so keep out!"

"Oh but I do." Spider-Man replied as he pulled himself out of the wall and made a punch at Shocker, knocking him off balance. "I don't know why you want Norman Osborn dead, but I figure it was you who decided to blow up his car the other night. What did he do? Run over your cat or something?"

"How very funny!" Shocker sneered as he leaped to attack the wall-crawler. "But Osborn is the one person who has ruined me and the rest of Fisk Enterprises and I want revenge!"

"In a subway tunnel?" Spider-Man replied as he dodged Shocker's attacks, realising the damage they were causing. "I'm pretty sure that Osborn takes a limo not the subway. Anyway, I thought bombs were not you thing?"

"Oh I'm going to silence you once and for all!" Shocker growled as he directed his attention on the wall-crawler.

Oh but I'm loving this conversation!" Spider-Man joked as his mid leap was countered by the Shockers gauntlets.

The shock of the Shocker's gauntlets, propelled Spider-Man upwards, through the subway tunnel and up into the street. He skidded across the street via a water main and used his webbing to slow him down. As came to a halt, he tried effortlessly to pick himself up off the street. He was in a lot pain as he winced at each agonising step. His costume was ripped down the back revealing his cut up and grazed spine. The Shocker had done a number on him. He staggered down the street before he shot his webs and sung off away from the area. He couldn't go after the Shocker again unless he wanted to get himself killed.

"Ouchy…Ouch...Ouch!" he squealed as he clung on the ledge. "I think I should learn when I've really pissed off a madman or not."

Jameson was having a field day as the event made the afternoon headlines. To him, he was convinced that the public would see that Spider-Man was behind the whole event. As he sat there, smoking his Cuban cigar, Peter entered the office, still groaning under his breath at the pain he had endured.

"Geezers Parker what the hell happened to you?" Jameson asked mockingly as he watched Peter struggle to sit. "Is this what happens when you actually get off your ass and do something?"

"I got pictures for you….Mr…Jameson." Peter replied, struggling to get his words out. "I…I hope you won't be disappointed?"

"Well let's see what you got then?" Jameson said as he scanned the photos. "They must be good if you got beaten up in the process. Let's see…ah…crap…crap…oh look more crap!"

"You've got to be serious?" Peter moaned as he scowled at Jameson. "I nearly broke my back, taking these."

"Yeah but they're nothing new. It's the same old stuff." Jameson huffed as he threw the photos to one side. "I want photos of Spider-Man showing to be the bad guy not the hero. You of all people should know that by now."

"Yeah well maybe you're too fussy!" Peter snapped unexpectedly. "Now if you don't want them then I'll sell them to the Daily Globe. Hell even the New York Times would pay for these!"

"Calm down, calm down will you?" Jameson replied as he took in the message. "Alright, I'll give you seventy bucks for them and an extra twenty for this one of the menace being pummelled by this guy right here."

"Deal." Peter agreed without further comment.

As he went to get his pay check, his cell phone began to ring. It was Gwen and it was listed under emergency call only. Answering it, Peter was taken by surprise at the distressing tone in Gwen's voice.

"Oh Peter come quick!" she cried. "It's Harry; he's been rushed into hospital. The doctors won't say why but we need to get over there. He's at Park Hospital. Please get over here and meet me?"

"Ok Sweetie hang on. I'll be over." Peter replied as he rushed for the elevator.


	3. The Pain

Chapter 3

The Pain

"I'm afraid that's the situation Mr Parker." The doctor said a she checked her medical notes. "Harry has taken an overdose of 50gram Vicodin painkiller tablets. His brain has over stimulated which has caused him to pass out in this manner. He is still breathing but we cannot be sure if there is any trace of damage to the brain."

"I can't believe this." Peter replied as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Harry would never take drugs let alone overdose on them. How did this happen?"

"Drug overdoses commonly cure stress in times like this." The doctor explained. "Did Harry ever suffer from stress and tension?"

"All the time." Gwen said as she answered the question confidently. "Just recently, he was stressed out and depressed because of the situation with his father."

"Then there's the reason for the overdose." The doctor continued. "We're currently prepping him for a CT scan but that won't be for another three hours yet. You're both welcome to see him but he won't respond."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked. "If he only passed out then surely he would've regained conscious by now to talk to us?"

"Well...I'm afraid we fear that he might not wake up for a while." The doctor replied as he tried to explain the situation. "We think that the overdose has shut down the systems in his brain, temporarily at least. The CT scan is just to confirm that so we can decide what our best course of action is. I'm afraid he's in a deep coma. I'm so sorry."

Within that slight moment, time began to slow down as Gwen wept in Peter's arms. How could this happen so fast to the Osborn family. He had been fully concentrated on protecting Norman Osborn that he was unprepared for such an event. He felt guilty for not having listening to his best friend. He felt like it was his fault. Leaving his initial thoughts behind, he looked at the doctor and ask asked her a brief and frank request.

"I want to see him." He said as he kept back the tears in his eyes. "Just for five minutes."

"Of course." The doctor complied as he escorted him into the ward.

Peter's heart stopped when he saw Harry's comatose state. The haunting beeps of the life support machine echoed in his ears along with sound of the tubes and respirators that were keeping him breathing. He sat down beside his bed and firmly grasped his hand.

"Harry." He whispered in his ear. "I'm going to get you the help. I promise."

Spider-Man took that evening to swing cross town where the cool city air could soothe his head. He loved to swing high in these situations so he headed downtown where the skyscrapers were. He knew he was supposed to be searching for the Shocker but his visit at the hospital was lodged in his mind. It was then he realised that for the first time in his life, he feared that he was going to lose Harry.

As he clung onto the lower half of the Empire State Building, his spider-sense began to tingle.

"_Damn it!" _he growled in his head. _"Can't I just swing around in peace for once! Got the Osborn's on my mind and I don't need this!"_

As he swung down towards the street, his spider-sense began to tingle again and a lot stronger too. It was alerting him towards a local store which was owned and financed by Oscorp. Spider-Man knew who he was going to encounter.

Inside, The Shocker was raiding the cash vaults as everyone inside, hit the deck. The power of his Gauntlets turned the entire store inside out. He wasn't after money; he wanted to lure Norman out.

"I figured you were craving for more Spidey time." Spider-Man mocked as he webbed the Shocker to the wall. "What, do I owe you a second dance?"

"You again!" Shocker replied as he freed himself as he hit the wall crawler in the jaw. "I want Osborn and instead I get you!"

"Yeah that's about right." Spider-Man joked as he leaped upwards, Kicking Shocker in the chest. "Look face it Shocky, you and Osborn, never going to happen so take it like a man and move on ok?"

"Your jokes are very tiring!" Shocker snarled as he fired a blast of energy at Spider-Man, narrowingley missing him.

"Geez, you think?" Spider-Man replied as he fired web balls at the Shockers face. "The Christmas Cracker Company doesn't seem to think so."

"Why do you do this to me?" Shocker moaned as he blasted a hole in a wall in order to escape. "Your tiresome remarks are too much for my ears to bear. I shall finish you at a more convenient spot."

"Cool, but could it be at a KFC or somewhere because I could use a streetwise meal right about now." Spider-Man replied as he followed the Shocker out into the street.

The chase led them down Times Square and towards the waterfront. The Shocker knew what he was doing as he hoped to lead the wall crawler into a trap of his own. As he leaped over car roofs and swung round lampposts, he was confident that he would the web heads life once and for all. Close behind, Spider-Man web-zipped amongst the traffic as he stayed hot on the mad mans tail.

As they approached the waterfront, the traffic became heavier which meant that Spider-Man had to swing higher. He watched on as the Shocker blasted his way through a chain link fence and into a nearby warehouse.

"_Does he really think that he can hide in a dingy old warehouse?" _he thought as he landed and scaled the wall up towards the roof. _"I've played that card so many times that it has become a cliché of mine."_

As he entered the warehouse via the upper window, his spider-sense tingled. He then knew that it was best to cling to the shadows as he knew that he could use them to his advantage. He didn't want to continue throwing his punches at the Shocker so he planned to pull a stealth move on him. He perched onto top of one of the high rise steel beams which overlooked the warehouse's main office. Inside, The Shocker was irritated as he turned up desks to use for cover. Suddenly, something rattled in his head as if he knew that the wall-crawler was up above him. He aimed for the ceiling and fired, hitting Spider-Man and knocking him from the beam.

"Nice try." He sneered as he watched the motionless web-head hit the ground with a mighty thud. "I've got to give you credit there. You were the first person who has ever tried to sneak up on me. Pity I found you eh?"

"So…what…ass…hole!" Spider-Man replied as he struggled to get his words out. "The…main thing…is…I won't…let you…kill…Norman Osborn!"

"Well I beg to differ." Shocker laughed as his voice carried across the warehouse. "How the hell can you stop me now? You look like an overturned pea bug!"

"I'll…always…find a…way!" Spider-Man answered as he raised his web-shooters and fired an accurate web blast at the Shocker's eyes. "And…now that…I've temporarily blinded you…I'm going to kick…your ass!"

With that, he leaped up onto his feet and used a series of punches to knock Shocker of guard. He mainly aimed for his chest and arms as he knew of his weak spots. His repeated punches sent Shocker to the floor, allowing the mad man to release the webbing off his eyes. Spider-Man has to act quickly as he jumped over Shocker and attached a web line to his back. As his feet touched the ground, he used his strength to swing his opponent around like a jack hammer. The immobilized Shocker bounced off the walls as his body was being pummelled from the inside out. It was then that he gave up. He had been defeated.

"Wow, for the first time ever, you actually co-operated and gave up." Spider-Man panted as he stopped to regain his breath. "Now before…I go, I want to ask you one last question. Did you plant anything explosive at Oscorp that I'll need to disarm?"

"I…was going to until you finished me." Shocker moaned as he looked down at his webbed up gauntlets. "Now my plans have been ruined. How could you do this? How could you allow Norman Osborn to go on living?"

"He's a civilian and a respected citizen of the city." Spider-Man replied. "Now granted he's no Barack Obama, but it doesn't mean to say that he should die. I would kill him myself if I knew he did something atrocious and life changing, but he didn't and I won't let you harm him."

"Osborn will ruin this city!" Shocker growled as he wriggled around in his webbed up cocoon. "I was going to do you and New York a favour by ridding the world with that menace! Are you prepared to let him continue his barbaric projects?"

"Until it breaks the law, it's a risk I'm willing to take." Spider-Man replied as he fired a web line and swung off into the city.

The police arrived at the scene just moments after and Spider-Man decided to stick around to see the arrest. As he hung onto a nearby cargo crane, he couldn't help but think about what the Shocker had said to him. Was he really trying to help the city? Or was it just a feeble excuse just so he could get away? He swung away from the area once he saw the Shocker being piled into the back of a squad car.

Later that evening, Peter decided to make a surprise visit to Oscorp tower. He wasn't sure of it at first but after having a discussion about it with Gwen; he knew that it was the right thing to do. An hour before, he had arrived at the hospital only to learn that Norman had not yet visited Harry. Gwen had tried to call him earlier by he was not picking up his phone. It left Peter thinking that his did truly didn't care for his own son's health and it didn't set well with him. So he decided to confront the man himself and get him to see his son.

He explained the situation to the guards and the main receptionist who then let him through to Norman's office. As he entered, he saw Norman behind his desk, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. The man was not surprised to see Peter at all as he rolled his eyes up and sighed.

"What are you doing here, Peter?" he asked with a huff.

"You need to go to the hospital right now!" Peter barked. "You need to see your son!"

**To be continued in "The Incredible Spider-Man"**


End file.
